2014-09-30 - Herowood Heroes
This is a good place. Yep, Kara definitely liked Planet Herowood. She didn't stand out, even when wearing the supergirl outfit - ok a more street style of it at least. She didn't have to think about people saying 'hey supergirl shouldnt be wasting her time dancing in some club' like they do about the Diner thing. Plus she really does like dancing. And once again - she doesnt 'stand out' - not like the transvestite she saw in the bathroom dressed like Power Girl. Kara made a mental note to tell Karen about that. So there she was, doing this grind dance thing with this guy dressed like Flash (Dedrick won't mind, right?) when she spots someone dressed up as someone she definitely recognizes. She looks over at 'Flash' and says, "Thanks... need to go see someone. Catch ya later okay?" and heads over to Kon. Kon is at his most non-canon, a costume combination he's never done before, even when trying to be subtle. He's in a jeans and t-shirt, but over it all, he wears a red and blue jacket, expertly designed and quite stylish when he got it, and seeming like it'd be quite warm. He grins at Kara, giving her street Supergirl costume a look over. "And you looked at me funny the first time I dragged you here." A passing person stops, looking between the pair for a few long moments. "Dude, nice jacket," he tells Kon, who smiles and responds, "Thanks, a friend made it for me." Dick Grayson walks up behind the pair carrying two sodas, he chuckles, "Fancy meeting you here." His voice is recognizabe ot both of them as Dick's but the Costume sure is not, at least not as the one he normally wears. He is wearing a replica of the Redhood's outfit excepts for hte headgear which instead he has replaces with a red domino mask, and the various weapons are either absent or replaced with obvious props. "Nice outfits." he tells the Super pair, "How are you two doing?" he offers them the sodas, and sgnals for a waitress to bring a third. Kara Zor-El slides into the booth by Kon and shrugs. "I admit it. This is a great place. Is it true that Booster Gold is part owner?" She looks over when Dick comes over and smiles. "Hey Dick! I know. Isnt it great?" "Sounds a bit like him," Kon says, taking a look around. "I'd suggest Rex, but he'd have more pictures of Superboy around." He turns to Dick, taking the soda with a chuckle. "Interesting choice. Not often I get a soda from a guy I posted a vid on youtube calling out." Dick Grayson laughs, "Well what can I say, this is my own little bit of payback." He grins and joinshtme in hte booth, "Hey Kara, how you been, haven;t seen you since the movie night of doom.' he voice goes for hte over dramatic as he says that title. "Good to see you again, Kon. How's tricks?" Kara Zor-El leans over and takes Kon's drink from him and sips from the straw. "What are you talking about, Conner?" She looks back at Dick. "Yeah.... been really, really...REALLY swamped lately with Kal again off planet." Kon glances to Kara, raising an eyebrow. "He got /you/ one too, you know," he says, apparently trusting Dick enough to have not done anything to his drink as payback. "As for me... things are pretty good, college started back up, so, you know, that's eating up some time. Don't tell your boss, but I've made some guest appearances that way recently. Try to keep a low profile, though." Dick Grayson nods and smiles, "You secret is safe with me, Kon." The drinks are of course untainted, just normal coke and ice. He looksover ot Kara, "Off Planet? I hope he did not go to face Darkseid alone?" Kara Zor-El sips Konj's drink more pointedly. "Tastes better when it's someone else's." Then sips from the straw again. "Guest appearances?" She pauses and says to Dick, "Yeah. I'm worried about that. Sounds like something Kal would do to try to protect me and everyone else." Conner just stares at his cousin, and swaps drinks with her, sticking his tongue out at her. "It's free... to us anyway, that's all the flavoring it needs." He sips. "Limited Engagements, one night only." He kinda talks around it, but adds, "Mostly with Body Language Girl." Dick Grayson nods to Connor, "I see." he then says, "Been working with her myself." he then looks at the two Iof them, "You knwo that worries me a bit since the Boss ahas been absent as well, I really cna se them trying to handle things without back up." Kara Zor-El nods a little to Dick. "Both of them not around. Does seem sort of like-" She blinks. "Wait what? Who's Body Language Girl?" She peers at Kon. "These guest appearances. They aren't some sort of... you know.... sex stuff. Is it?" "I totally could," Conner admits with a frown, but spit-takes at Kara's question. "No!" he says, a little too loud, blushing. "I'd never do that to Cassie and you know it. Geeze." He drops into that special 'for Kryptonians only' whisper. "Teamups, with the kung fu butt-kicker formerly known as Batgirl." Dick Grayson does not hear the whisper so he tells Kara,"One of my .. cousins so to speak." he then grins, "And well I hope not there is enough romange going around." He sighs, and looks at he costume he is wearing and takes a drink from his soda. Kara says, "Ohhhhhh. Cassandra. How is she since she got her mojo back? How DID she get it back actually? She told me some psychic mixed up stuff in her brain to get her to lose it." "Wait, her name's Cassandra?" Superboy asks, honestly surprised by this. "She seems to be doing pretty well, like a darker, but less grumpy boss-man. We... well, we don't exactly have super long conversations, so no idea how she got back into the swing of things." Dick Grayson loosk at Kara then at Kon, "Easy there." he says ot both, he takes another drink, "Well I am not sure on the exact details but she was looking for Shiva before it happened so I know that will be toruble later.' he then ads, "Me and her had a run in with Mr. Cobblepot recently, oddly enough he was the victim of a swindle." Kara Zor-El listens to the names. Shiva. She might have read that on the Oracle Files. Cobblepot. That one she more readily remembers. "Oh... that disgusting fat short guy in the Iceberg Lounge that smells like fish?" "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Kon muses, grinning. "Still, kind of ironic," he admits, finishing off his drink, and taking a look around. Dick Grayson nods to Kara nd smiles, "That is the one." he laughs, "Yeah I was less then borken hearted but still the con woman was a possible threat to honest citizens as well." he then says, "Though I thi=nk he was up to something too but I didnt have any evidence." Kara Zor-El scrunches her nose. "HE still makes my skin crawl. Guh. So what happened with the person who swindled him?" "Creepy dude, yeah," Conner says, and glances around. "I think your dancing partner's looking for you, Kara." Dick Grayson shrugs, "I am not sure, there was some confusion and she escaped but I plan on keeping an eye out for her." he hten glances arond, "Flash huh? Don't worry I won't tell Wally." He teases Kara. Kara Zor-El looks at Dick and gives him a quick nudge to the gut with her elbow when teased. "Do not even TRY to read anything into it. The guy's just a good dancer - that's all." She looks over at the 'Flash'. "Would you believe that guy's name actually is Walter? Funny huh?" "He's got the old school one's helmet, though," Kon observes, and chuckles. "I won't tell Dedrick," he tease with a wink. He considers. "You know, okay, the guy running it was a scum ball, but sometimes I miss the rave." Dick Grayson looks over at Walter not West and grins, "Well nothing wrong with dancing, I might do it a bit myself, later." he then takes a sip of soda, 'I ever tell you about hte days when the guy Titans formed a band?" Kara Zor-El leans forward. "Go onnnnnnnnnnnn?" she says with interest. "Well, you had the hair for it." Superboy calling someone out for hair decisions, bold choice. Dick Grayson laughs, "Well this was in the early days when we were all just kids. I am pretty sure it was Roy's idea, in fact I would bet onit, I don't rememeber what we called it but we played at a place called Gabriel's Horn and for a while even used the back areas as a headquarters of sorts." he grins. Kara Zor-El finishes Kon's soda as they talk about the Titans boy band experience. "Please tell me something like that is on Youtube." She pauses and sighs. "Crap. I have to go." She gives Kon a quick kiss on the cheek, then gives Dick a hug before she scoots out of the booth. "Nuclear sub had a power failure and sinking into the Marianas Trench. I sooo want details on this boy band thing though. Holding you to it, okay?" "I need pictures," Kon says with a chuckle. "I mean, there's no shortage of pictures of me with the fade, or Cassie with that awful wig." He chuckles to Kara. "Maybe an old camcorder or something, I don't think Youtube would have been around back then," he says, and waves to Kara, turning to watch Walter's face as she tears off at what is clearly super-human speed. Dick Grayson laughs, "No it is frm before the age of you tube and I am pretty sure there is not much surviving footage." he grins, "Still I will let you know if I find any." he then says ot Fara, "Good luck and stay safe, give the tower a yell if you need backup." She smiles. "I'll let you know, thanks." And one moment she's there. The next she isnt. In a burst of speed. So Walter will maybe realize he was grindin' on Supergirl. And have a story to tell until he's married and embarrassed to admit it to his wife. Kon waves, and looks to Dick. "I should see if I can touch base with some of the old raver crowd. Haven't seen them since Young Justice lead an invasion of a sovereign nation." Dick Grayson nods nad says, "Yeah, that was a while back." he grins, "You knwo that is somehting every hero groups should do a time or two." "Invade a country of super villains to kick someone's Grandpa's ass?" Superboy asks. Dick Grayson laughs, "Well the tiem we did it, it was to go after Brother Blood, I don't think he was anyone grandpa." Superboy laughs. "Were you guys as worried as we were about the League catching wind?" Dick Grayson laughs, "Of course." he says, "I think every young group ever has been." he hten says, "Except during the JLI days btu well Max Lord is far less scary then the Bat." "And I don't think any of us got up to much they didn't," Conner admits, chuckling. "I heard about the choco incident." Dick Grayson nods and grins, "Well that is the thing." He shrugs, "Still we shouldn't talk about shop the entire time we are here." he looks out on the dance floor, "I am tempted ot give the suit a whirl on hte dnace floor." "Well then," Superboy says, clapping Dick on the shoulder. "Let me show you how it's done, old man," he teases, and heads for the dance floor. It's not long before he's got a gaggle of girls around him, and even less time before he's subtly directing them towards his 'single friend.' Dick Grayson laughs to Kon, 'Old man huh? I will show you old man." He dances with the ladies but keeps it from getting to anything serious just light fun, ""So Kon you do this often?" he asks. "Play wingman, or go dancing?" Kon asks. "Not as much as I used to on the second, plenty on the first." Dick Grayson laughs, "I meant the second." he then says, "Not sure I need a wing man I tend ot play defence more then offence. "Welcome to my world," Superboy says. With Nightwing turning down the assist, he actually starts directing some of the girls to partnerless guys in the crowd. "Remind me to ask whatever happened with you and Kori some time," he says over the music, and slowly starts drifting off to one side. Dick Grayson grins, "Well that depends on which time you mean.' he then says, "We have had mroe then our fair share of bad luck." Superboy nods, but soon they're both surrounded by too many civilian dancers to hope to keep a conversation going and just focus on having a fun time out.